


maybe a date

by chamomile_and_caramel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (but not really but also yes really), First Dates, Fluff, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomile_and_caramel/pseuds/chamomile_and_caramel
Summary: hypothetically, if fundy asked dream on a date, would he say yes?hypothetically, of course, not as if he'd actually done it under false pretenses... heh
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	maybe a date

**Author's Note:**

> i have zero inspiration so have this half baked one-shot i wrote months ago. also, what's 5undy? apparently it's a new ship though not officially a tag as of writing this so i have few points of reference

It was a bright and sunny day. The sun was halfway down the sky, not yet setting, but bringing that classic hint of beauty. L'Manberg has been a peaceful place for a while now. Fundy knew his father, Wilbur, would likely get into another war soon, but for now, he had others on his mind.

Dream walked next to him, mask not hiding his joy at the colorful market. Fundy smiled. He knew that Dream had been caught up in wars for much of his life. Fundy, at least, had been forgotten for the most part. He had his moments in the war, but had been babied by Wilbur. He had known peace, if only for short times. 

They walked hand in hand around the market, occasionally stopping to chat with the vendors and townsfolk. They knew the fox hybrid, who'd walked in the market many times before to escape from politics. (And his father, who was testing the waters of madness, but he did come here to forget that so let's not mention it, shall we?) 

While Dream wasn't as trusted, he was with Fundy, the prince. Fundy was well aware that his presence caused the people to be calmed. Wilbur's ideas were becoming increasingly insane, with the exception of a democracy, which knowing his father was still some plan to further an ulterior motive. Perhaps not, though, so it could be good for a new leader to lead L'Manberg. 

But the transition from kings to presidents wasn't exactly going to be smooth, nor was it going to happen any time soon. So it would be better to ignore that aspect of Wilbur's aspirations.

His son, on the other hand, had stated that he did not agree with his father (with the exception of the elections, but as previously said, that would take time. He and his friend Niki were planning on running.) and the people liked that. So the townsfolk were pleasant.

Walking by the many citizens of L'Manberg, they were waved at. The marketplace was always very busy, especially on a beautiful day such as this one. The valley swathed in yellow, which then faded to vibrant orange, which consequently exploded in vague stripes of blue and purple was picture perfect. Looking over at his companion, he saw Dream smiling at him while they approached one of the stands. He would've melted at the sweet sincerity at the smile if it weren't for the fact that one of the numerous merchants was there too.

It was the fruit vendor. They grew apples and berries. The hybrid visited them often, as the foxes he spent time with in the forest absolutely loved the sweet berries. Looking up from the assorted fruits, the vendor greeted the pair cheerily, "Hello! Do you want more berries, Fundy?"

Fundy was about to reply that no, this was a date (he hadn't remembered the fact that Dream didn't know it was a date, as past attempts resulted in 'haha, very funny, go ask someone else') when Dream spoke up.

"What are we supposed to buy again?" Now Fundy remembers why he hadn't told Dream the truth: he had taken the earlier attempts as a joke, and had responded with joking 'no's. 

He laughs nervously, already moving away from the vendor and hoping to forget this quickly. "It's more like a look-around, kind of like a date?"

"Well, that's cool." Well, at least he could say he tried. But Dream was hopelessly obli-

"Though I wouldn't mind if it were." Here Fundy nearly choked. Ok, so it looked like Dream was deadset on being a tease. 

"And if it is?" said Fundy, whose tail was wagging ever so slightly. Honestly, it (and the ears) was really annoying when trying to act unexcited. 

Dream smiled and kissed his cheek. "Then we continue the date, my love."

The fox-hybrid turned red at those words. Fundy momentarily froze before grinning widely. He'd hoped for perhaps a nice walk through the market. Instead he got a date (with the enemy, which was probably a problem but who cares).

**Author's Note:**

> forget what i said about no inspiration bc i forgot songfics are a thing. *ominous police sirens intensify as 'no body no crime' begins to play*


End file.
